Yuichi Sakaki
Summary Yuichi Sakaki is the main protagonist of Neechan wa Chuunibyou. He is a first year high school student, whose sister is considered to have "middle school syndrome" and has forced him to undergone training in various martial arts. After gaining the ability to see labels above people's heads, he gets dragged into various situations involving the supernatural such as ghosts, aliens and gods. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B Name: Yuichi Sakaki, The Last One Standing: Humanity’s Line of Defense, Guardian of the Human-Centric World We Currently Live In Origin: Neechan wa Chuunibyou Gender: ''' Male '''Age: 17 Classification: Martial Artist Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses (Can detect whether a person is lying using their tone, smell, pigment, heart rate, and muscle tension), Martial Arts, Analytical Prediction (Whether Yuichi is fighting a martial artist, a magic user or someone with superpowers, he can predict any attack they’re about to use, and pinpoint their weak points), Reactive Evolution (The same move doesn't work on him twice due to his plot manipulation), Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm intangible beings like ghosts, and also can't be hurt by ghosts), Can move even if his hearts stops, and also restart his stopped heart, Durability Negation (His attacks cause his targets internal organs to burst), Perception Manipulation (Can make use of gaps in his opponent's perception to attack without them even being aware of him attacking), Plot Manipulation (Yuichi passively manipulates the plot to make it so there is always a chance he can win, and as a result will always win. This also results in abilities that could defeat him being unable to affect him or his opponents committing CIS), Power Nullification (His plot manipulation makes abilities that could defeat him being unable to affect him such as Ryouma's plot manipulation which was supposed to make Yuichi die and The Evil God's Skill Eater which was supposed to steal all his skills), Information Analysis Attack Potency: Wall level (Can fight bears, punch through tree trunks, and fought evenly with Kiryu who can crack the ground just by stomping on it) Speed: Supersonic (Can easily dodge and deflect bullets, stomped the Evil God who could move and perceive things at supersonic speeds) Lifting Strength: Athletic Human (Has a 200 kg grip strength, can swim with a 100 kg of weights on him), Superhuman with Furakami (Exceeds human limitations) Striking Strength: Wall Class (Can fight bears and punch through tree trunks) Durability: Wall level (Can take hits from motorcycles and still be fine, can survive falls off cliffs and school buildings. Tanked being punched into a wall) Stamina: High (Fought 1000 opponents non-stop without taking any damage for an entire night) Range: Standard melee range, Planetary with Plot Manipulation (His plot manipulation encompasses the entire world, which makes him invincible as long as his opponents don't exceed that scale) Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Above Average (Can easily memorize large amounts of information, has in depth knowledge of the body which allows him to instinctively know what's wrong and how to fix it, and is very knowledgeable in various martial arts) Weaknesses: None Notable Feats: Hide/Show Worldview Holders Plot Manipulation Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Soul Reader': An ability which allows Yuichi to be able to see people's positions in the world, such as being a vampire, oni etc, and even allows him to be able to see ghosts. He loses this ability around the 7th volume of the series but it overall had no affect on him, he lost the ability to see labels over people's heads, but he could still see ghosts. *'Furakami': A technique which lets Yuichi temporarily exceed human limitations. And also allows him to be able to sever all sensation of pain in his body. *'Martial Arts': Yuichi knows many martial arts styles such as Chinese martial arts, tai chi, judo, Bajiquan etc. *'Scorpion': An attack which makes use of extreme flexibility to send a kick over his own back in a mimicry of a scorpion’s sting. *'Type 0 Extreme Defense': A move in which Yuichi focuses his opponent’s power and his own body weight into torque, all against a single joint. *'Fa Jin': A technique in which Yuichi concentrates all the power in his body into his fist, and then releases it. *'Tai Jin': Chinese martial arts which gives him the ability to detect his opponent’s movements before they happen. It allows him to be able to feel shifts in balance and tensing of muscle instinctively. *'Reactive Evolution': Due to Yuichi's worldview, the same move doesn't work twice on him. Worldview's are the idea that everyone lives in their own world, and there were as many worlds as there were people. Worldview's refers to the laws governing a given world, in Yuichi's Worldview, the same move doesn't work on him twice, with this he has been able to negate abilities like Makina's sealed room game which affects all sentient life in a closed space and allows her to impose rules in that space that must be followed such as if you move, you die. Basically everyone is apart of a story and in that story there are laws which govern them, in Yuichi's story, the same move doesn't work on him twice. It is later revealed that Yuichi's worldview overpowers any worldviews it encounters, and allows him to always beat his opponents. *'Willpower': Due to his sheer willpower Yuichi is able to hit ghosts, which he does by imagining the instant he hits them, that they are real, and by imagining that their attacks aren't real, ghost are unable to hurt him. His willpower is really just a function of his plot manipulation, the reason he is able to hit ghost among other things is because he is passively manipulating the plot in order to always win. *'Tontian Po': A move from Bajiquan, which is used to hit someone’s jaw from below. *'Ultimate Strike': An invisible attack even capable of piercing through force fields, and killing outers who are outside of destiny, and as such can't die, as long as there is a chance they will survive. *'Plot Manipulation' Yuichi's worldview is a worldview that fuses with the worldviews of others, creating new worldviews, with his worldview absorbing the others worldview. In Yuichi's worldview he is invincible as there will always be a chance that he can win, and as long as there is a chance he can win, he will always win. Yuichi is The Last One Standing: Humanity’s Line of Defense, Guardian of the human-centric world we currently live in, Yuichi fights against those who attempt to upend the world order and rework it to be centered around gods and mythical creatures, as such his world view encompasses the entirety of humanity. Even Ryoma who was protagonist, and could enter any worldview and become the protagonist of that worldview and as such the plot would always favor him, leading him to gain convenient power ups or his opponents committing CIS, was easily defeated by Yuichi due to Yuichi's role in his story being greater than Ryoma's. The ability is passive as it fuses with and overpowers any worldview of the people that he encounters, and Yuichi isn't even aware of his ability. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Neechan wa Chuunibyou Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Humans Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Teenagers Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Perception Users Category:Plot Manipulation Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Precognition Users